


may it be an evening star shines down upon you

by 2nerd4this



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Good Friend Rossi, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of neglect, Nothing explicit, Soft Hotch, Warning: Mentions of abuse, also, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Aaron Hotchner? A father?No way. He has just recently lost his wife, hired to his dream job, and moved back to his hometown. He doesn't have time to raise a kid. That is, until an old friend (and a couple new ones) introduce him to a young child that he can't seem to forget.Foster Care AU
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Lots of People, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Just... everyone is friends, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, basically - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	may it be an evening star shines down upon you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The Foster Care AU that I promised after sadly ending the last attempt at one. It's a slow start, but I wanted to get it out there.

Aaron Hotchner has not moved from his chair by the window in almost three hours. A part of him felt guilty that he was not helping the movers as they unloaded the moving van into his house, but he just couldn't find the motivation to get up. It wasn't that he was still in mourning. No, the time for that was over, at least that's what he told himself. His wife, Haley, had died almost six months ago. He has prided himself on his ability to move on, even accepting a job offer halfway across the country. His inability to leave the chair must be something else. Perhaps it was the nostalgia that accompanied moving back to his hometown. Or the fear of starting a new life. Maybe it was the unshakable lonely feeling that he had the moment he entered the house. It was too empty. Too quiet, even with moving men weaving around like ants.  
Still, Aaron was not at all relieved when a man, definitely not from the moving company, entered his house and shook him from his trance.

“Aaron Hotchner, as I live and breathe. Who would have thought that you would return to little old Annawan? I can't believe I had to find out from Sean.” The man, dark haired and well-groomed, moved to Aaron’s chair, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, smirking slightly.

“Dave. It's been a while. Sean told you I was back?” Aaron sat up straighter in his chair and looked questioningly at his old friend. Sean, his older brother, was the only person he had told about his job offer and move. David Rossi has been one of his brother’s best friends in highschool, and Aaron, just two years younger, had been initiated into their friend group when he was a Freshman. He has even followed them to college, where they had all eventually met women and moved on with life, but Aaron has made a point to keep in touch with Rossi, at least up until six months ago. Six months ago, Aaron had stopped talking to anybody.

“Yeah. Said you had been accepted at the Law Firm here in town. Congrats, by the way. Last I heard, you were considering leaving to join the FBI. Whatever came of that?” David sunk into the chair opposite Hotch. Knowing him, Dave already knew exactly what came of that, but it has been a while since Aaron has partaken in some good old fashioned small talk, so he answered truthfully.

“Yeah. The lawyer thing wasn't working out, so I thought about joining the FBI like Sean for a second, but decided against it. Haley and I were going to start a family and we thought it was better if I could be home more.” 

“Ahh. Yeah, that makes sense. When I got married, Carolyn and I were planning on having a kid, so I agreed to settle down and get a local job. That's what brought me back here. She passed away before we could start a family, though. Speaking of....” he trailed off, still looking casually out the window, not at his friend. Aaron shifted awkwardly in his chair. 

“Not now, please, Dave. I'm fine.” Dave stole a quick glance at the other man, brow creasing, but nodded after a moment.

“Ok. Whatever you say. But I can totally see it.” 

“See what?” 

“You. Kids.” Dave smiled softly at him. “You would be surprised how many parents tell me they never planned on having kids, but now they are attending their third parent-teacher conference of the week. You deserve a family.”

“Maybe later. After.... you know. I have to get settled.”  
Aaron wasn't entirely surprised at his friend’s proposal. Everyone he knew assured Aaron that he would be an amazing father. He had even believed them, for a while, but raising a kid on his own? Not yet. Not now. And Rossi seemed to accept his answer, changing the subject quickly, telling him the latest office gossip from the school. Aaron was all too happy to forget the idea, at least for now. Him? Kids? It seemed like a foreign concept.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, Sean is the younger brother. Honestly, I don't care. It worked better for me this way. 🤷♀️
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 💜


End file.
